ShadowXorpth
ShadowXorpth is one of The Many Leaders of both the Knight Dreamers and The Moon Watchers,he leads The Hazardous Ones and is one of The Most Powerful Heroes The History of ShadowXorpth ''' '''Life 8 Eternities Ago Back 8 Octillon Years Ago, ShadowXorpth was born in The Blood-Thirsty Galaxy and was taken to Xylokia in Xzorpth. Fight of The Lives Not too long after Shadow's birth, the The Battle of Bleder happens and Rockero proves victorious but only because Shadow lost his mind using all power of a Black Hole Warp even at a young age but still Rockero dies shortly later. The Universe is Born Over 7 Eternities later The Universe of Humans is born, ShadowXorpth learns of this and has an idea of exploring it. Birth of Earth After another 9 billion years Earth is born so ShadowXorpth goes to explore. The Human Race is Born After another 8.8 Billion Years The Human Race is alive 200.000 Years before modern day, after all this years ShadowXorpth gets to go back for another exploration after returning last time thinking a species of incredibly smart beings would exist as all he found back then was Jellyfish,Dinosaurs,The Ice Age,Bugs and Microscopic beings. 200.000 Years Ago to The 1800's Shadow wanted to watch the humans for some more time with The Eye and watched to 1900. The 90's In The 90's Shadow goes back after hearing about WWII and The 60's,70's and 80's he goes to 90's of The Humans. 2000's Later after leaving after seeing the future about 9/1/1 he leaves and goes back 30 years later in 2030. Meeting The Warriors After returning he meets Sparky and Fox who don't want to fight as there too powerful and because of Shadow's power he feels like one and joins. The Demon Returns After The Big Fight, Shadow learns Bleder is back and has his sword of Universal Ending, Due to knowledge of how powerful this weapon is he goes after him and returns after learning he is coming to fight him and Shadow wants to him by surprise but he encounters the public ones who are dangerous but are willing to fight and protect, they fight as Shadow thinks there out of their mind and this allows Bleder to attack and foil Shadow's plan to kill him. Track Down After fighting Bleder and losing, Shadow uses Heat,atom,ice,magic,gas,hand,breath and blood traces to track the mad god in order to kill him. The Birth of Dexter and Dark Demon Later Shadow runs into a mob and a shootout but they are quickly dominated by Shadow's insane amount of power but his metal claw is shot with super bullets and bleeds blood which grows into a skeleton and is blasted by Shadow's Lasers but shortly later dis appear so Shadow plans to find where they are later as their too powerful and he thinks they are evil when in reality they are friendly. The Dragon Later down the road to Bleder, Shadow and his friends meet The Uniender and they are dominated in seconds by his power and his stealth but when he does the dragon yell which sounds like LOLOLOLgssss, Shadow questions what the hell that was and they fight after Shadow gets his Fire Form to beat The Uniender but they realize they have the same goal and The Uniender mistook them for henchmen. The Big Guys Shortly after meeting The Dragon they encounter The Most Powerful, The Absorber and The Super Golem, they get into a ginormous battle and Shadow keeps trying but is being destroyed by The Golem and The Absorber and the only one who hasn't been knocked down 20 times is The Dragon who doing quite good against them but they are stopped by reaching the beach and are confronted by The Bleder who knocks them all down but isn't doing perfect against The Golem but is winning. The Fight Bleder's main goal is to kill Shadow but The Eye lights up The World and wipes away the border of Infinity and obtains The Power Stone to kill The Bleder by jabbing him in the eye with it and letting him hold for a couple seconds to burn him and is finished off by Shadow using The Sword. Shadow's Children Later Dexter and Dark Demon wonder about their father and see him in hallucinations. Captain Marvel After Shadow realizes he made The Space Stone and anyone who was powered by it became his child and Carol Danvor's was the only one that happened to, making her persona of Captain Marvel Only his daughter and brother of Dexter and Dark Demon. Mentionings He was Mentioned in Inhumanations,V-DEMONS and Titan-Killers Episode: 3. Meeting The Knight Dreamers Later in The Knight Dreamers Shadow see's The Knight Dream and The Knight Mare and fights The Avengers and The Justice League. The Knight Mare Later Shadow meets The Knight Mare and gets all The Knight Dreamers to Fight him and they finally win when Shadow Gets his Angry Hypered Fire Knightmare Mode to kill The Knight Mare and send him back to Hell. Dark Skeletons In this TV Series Dexter,Dark Demon,and Carol's persona of Captain Marvel get to finally meet their father. Skylands of Heaven He is mentioned by Flynn in This Show and In The Game is Mentioned by Hugo. Titan-Killers Titan-Killers: Descendant of The Titans ShadowXorpth is a playable character unlocked by beating The Predator Mode. Knight Dreamed Game In This Game Shadow is Unlocked instantly and is a very powerful playable character. Personality Shadow has cold feelings and almost personality besides a sense of humor and love for his children. Relationships Family * Dexter-Son * Dark Demon-Son * Captain Marvel-Daughter Allies * The Black Hole Warps * The Hazardous Ones * Sparky and Fox-Friends * Squallex and Crossbones-Temporary Enemies Turned Allies * The Eye and Sparko-Temporary Enemies Turned Allies * Enchanter-Temporary Enemy Turned Allie * The Uniender-Temporary Enemy Turned Allie * The Super Golem and The Absorber-Temporary Enemies Turned Allies * The Knight Dream * The Knight Dreamers-Some Temporary Enemies Turned Allies Enemies * The Bleder * The Knight Mare Powers Black Hole Warp Physiology: Due to Shadow being made of a Exploded Black Hole Warper, he has many superhuman powers that are incredibly overpowered and can destroy hundreds of thousands of galaxies in mere minutes and are above superhuman and rather Nonhuman. * Super Strength: Shadow has incredible strength of that very very far from human or superhuman for that matter to levels of nonhuman and paranormal, he can lift easily 20 Earths = 100.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Tons, The Only beings stronger than him from any universe are One Punch Man who strength can break the universe in half, The Hulk with limitless strength and The Super Golem, Wolfy and Sparky who have Truly Infinite Strength and he can mess with time if punching the air hard enough. Super Jumps,Gliding and Flight: Shadow can Jump about 200 FT in The Sky, Can Glide slowly and Can temporarily fly for a minute if strong enough and in Fire Form can Flight until his fire is gone and jump 500 Ft instead. * Super Durability: Shadow can survive bullets, explosions, fire, cars, magi hits, lasers, jets, any supersonic hit, stabs, melee weapons, human weapons, elephant hits, shark bites, super red giants heat, the cold of pluto, nuclear weapons, water pressure of the ocean floor and can talk underwater, medium level superhuman hits and the vacuum of space with ease and almost no pain felt, on the other side without as much ease and with some pain he survive Warp Speed hits and high level super human hits and is immune to Diseases, all electric types,all poison types, All Types of Radiation, all gases, Ultra-Violet and Anti-Matter including black holes as that's what he genes are made of and they can't pull him, he and cannot be blinded or deafened or go mute and he does not need electric magnetic fields and he has no blood, organs or bones and does not need to sleep, breath, blink, eat or drink. Time and Matter Control Invulnerability: Shadow is Uncontrollable Anti-Matter and is immune to Time Control. Super Healing: Shadow can heal from wounds in seconds. * Super Speed: Shadow can walk at 500 MPH, Jog at 784,000 MPH, Run at Light Speed and if Lightning Struck can move at Warp Speed. Super Reflex: Shadow has reflex's better than Spiderman. * Super Stamina: Shadow can fight for Eternities and never get tired * Super Senses: Shadow has The Best Senses possible. Super Eyesight: Shadow has 20/1 Vision and can see in the dark and all vision types. Super Hearing: Shadow can hear the faintest noises from Anywhere as long as he wants to hear it and can tell lies. Super Smelling: Shadow can smell anything from anywhere and still can even if the smell was there days ago. Super Touch: Shadow can feel changes in the air,heat changes and can feel all vibrations in the water. Super Taste: Shadow can taste anything that was in the air or water including blood. * Energy Manipulation: Shadow can manipulate all energy forms in all ways possible including heat. * Weightless: Shadow can remove all weight for good balance if needed. * Longevity: Shadow can live forever as long as not killed. * Lasers: Shadow can lasers from anywhere on his body * Worthiness: Shadow is Worthy of The Hammer, The Ax and The Trident, As he is Selflessness like with his race, He can encourage people with ease and full of courage and will and is fearless, he honors anyone who dies for every second and is always honored and will sacrifice himself for any one. * Infinity Proof: Shadow can put on The Gauntlet and Feel No Pain or Damage as The Power Stone when thrown at him did nothing. Abilities * Omni-Science: Shadow is Omni-Sciencent and has a Incredible Memory Millions of time better than a elephant. * Expert Fighter, Pilot, Diver, Swimmer, Sailor, Driver, Dancer, Singer, Magician and Musician: Shadow is a expert at all of this. * Mutillingulism: Shadow understands all languages including Groot and sign languages including dead ones and knows all symbols, emotes, looks, gestures, facial expressions and can read people like a book and tell when someone is lying even without his hearing. Weaknesses * Crystals of Yirstier: Shadow will start to die if hit with a nuke of this Crystal's Power.